Some vehicles having automatic transmissions include controls to select between one of a number of drive modes. Typically, modes are associated with a vehicle depending on usage of a vehicle. These different drive modes can correspond to different gear ratios, such as ones designed for driving in various conditions (e.g., highway driving, driving during inclement weather, etc.). For example, normal and comfort modes are often part of a gear ratio. In other situations, drive modes can control other aspects of a vehicle, such as the extent of use of gas versus electric in a hybrid vehicle, or can affect steering responsiveness or feel.
A visual indicator can indicate a current drive mode. However, depending on the nature of the indicator, this can be distracting to the driver, and can cause attention to be drawn away from the road and any potential hazards that can be present.